Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Remove every page that's not Cartoon Network-related! There are a lot of pages that don't belong in this wiki that have been made by users such as LoganM7, and they should be delted becuase they don't talk about things that are Cartoon Network-related. This is a wiki for Cartoon Network, not Nickelodeon, Disney, and Nintendo! Here are the pages that need to be deleted (I'll update them when they have been deleted, or if new pages are created that aren't Cartoon Network-related) *A Muppet Family Christmas *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Action League Now! The Series *Adventures of the Little Koala *All Grown Up *Allegra's Window *Angela Anaconda *As Told By Ginger *Astro Boy *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Back at the Barnyard *Bikini Bottom Elementary *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Breadwinners *Bubble Guppies *Bunsen is a Beast *CatDog *Catscratch *ChalkZone *Christmas in Tattertown *Danny Phantom *Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Doug *Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop *Earthworm Jim *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Eureeka's Castle *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fifi and the Flowertots *First Day *Franklin and Friends *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Growing Up Creepie *Gullah Gullah Island *Harvey Beaks *Hey Arnold! *ICarly *Invader Zim *Kablam! *Kikoriki *Kipper *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness *LazyTown *Martian Mystery *Men in Black: The Series *Mike the Knight *Monsters vs. Aliens *Mr. Know-It All *Mr. Meaty *Muppet Hour *Muppet Mania *My Dad the Rockstar *My Life as Teenage Robot *Mysticons *Nick on CBS Schedule *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Oscar's Orchestra *PAW Patrol *Pelswick *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Planet Sheen *Rabbids Invasions *ReBoot *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Sanjay and Craig *Schools out of Students *Sitting Ducks *Sponge-Cando *Spongebob Squarepants *Super Duper Sumos *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Taina *Tak and the Power of JuJu *Team Umizoomi *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius *The Adventures of Tintin *The Angry Beavers *The Brothers Flub! *The Farliy OddParents *Nicktoons (UK & Ireland) *The Get-Along Gang *The Legend of Korra *The Loud House *The Mighty B! *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Ren and Stimpy Show *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *The Wild Thornberrys *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess *The X's *Timon and Pumbaa *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tom Smith ������ *Victorious *Wallykazam! *Wayside *Welcome to the Wayne *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Yakkity Yak *Goodness gracious! I didn't think it could be so hard :(( *Adventures from The Book of Virtues *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *Arthur *Barney & Friends *Between the Lions *Boohbah *Corduroy *Curious George *Cyberchase *Danger Rangers *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Dinosaur Train *DragonTales *Elliot Moose *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Franny's Feet *It's a Big Big World *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Kratts' Creatures *Liberty's Kids *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Maya and Miguel *Mona the Vampire *Nature Cat *Peep and the Big Wide World *Pocoyo *Postcards From Buster *Reading Rainbow *Redwall *Sesame Street *Seven Little Monsters *Sid the Science Kid *Splash and Bubbles *Super Grover *Teletubbies *The Berenstain Bears (2003 Series) *The Big Comfy Couch *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *The Huggabug Club *The Magic School Bus *The World of Carol and Enid *Tom's In-Tents Adventure *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess *The Zula Patrol *Timothy Goes to School *Wild Kratts *Wimzie's House *Wishbone *WordWorld *Zoboomafoo *12 Days of Christmas *2oon Disney *@Toon *After Class Laugh *After School *Aladdin: The Series *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers *Beyblade *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Big Screen Bash in The Brother Hood *Big Time Morning Show *Blazing Dragons *Bonkers *Braceface *Bump in the Night *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Care Bears *Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers *Crush the Villains Movie Week *.A.T. Command Movie Marathon *Darkwing Duck *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Disney's Doug *Dive-in Movie Week *Donald's Quack Attack *Double Dip Movie Trip *Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop *Droopy, Master Detective *Duck Dodgers *Duckman *Duckman Privated Dick, Family Man *DuckTales *Electro Flash Movie Bash *Halloween Movie Week *Halloween with Tish Katsufrakis *House of Mouse *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jake Long Saves St. Patty's *Jungle Cubs (1996 TV Series) *Karate Monster Fu *Kenny the Shark *Kim Possible *Kim Possible's World Tour *Late Night Toons *Lightning Quest Movie Fest *Lilo & Stitch: Big Time Alien Round Up *Lilo's Loco Luau *List of Programs Broadcast by Toon Disney *Marsupilami *Martian Mystery *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action *Meanie Madness Marathon *Mega Jam It *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *Mickey's Rocking the House Party *Mighty Ducks *Mon Colle Knights *Monster Allergy *Monster Mania Scare-a-Thon *Mouth of Merriment *Movie Madness *NASCAR Racers *Ned's Newt *Nightmare Ned *November Movies *PB&J Otter *Pepper Ann *Phineas and Ferb All Week Marathon *Phineas and Ferb Frighting Top Secret Marathon *Power Rangers Generations *Princess Power Hour *Pumbaa Bowl *Quack Pack *Raw Toonage *Recess *Road Rovers *Rockin at the House of Mouse *Sabrina's Secret Life *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sitting Ducks *Sonic Hog-A-Thon *Space Goofs *Spider-Man *Spider-Man Ulimited *Splish Splash Movie Bash *Spring Break Animal Beach Party *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *The Big Movie Show *The Brother Hood *The Dance Away Turkey Day Marathon *The Great Toon Weekend *The Legend of Tarzan *The Little Mermaid: The Series *The Littles *The Mr. Men Show *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Archies *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *The Ren and Stimpy Show *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *The Terrible Thunderlizards *The Tick *The Tish Katsufrakis Cartoon Show *The Toon Club *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *The Weekenders *The Wizard of Oz *The Zack vs Cody Suite Life Marathon *Timon and Pumbaa *Toon Disney Doodles *Toon Disney's Big Movie Weekend *Toon Disney's Double Feature Fridays *Toon Disney's Friday Night Movie *Toon Disney's President's Day Party-Palooza *Toon Disney's Weekday Mornings *Toon Disney's Wild Card Stack *Toon In *Toons in the House *Two Time the Toons *UBOS: Ultimate Book Of Spells *W.C.F.D. World Class Father's Day Marathon *Waynehead *Weekday Mornings *What's With Andy? *What-A-Mess! *Wheel Of Movies Week *Wild West of C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa *Wild Wild Quest Movie Week 2 *Wild Wild Quest Movie Week 3 *Wish Kid *Yin Yang Yo! *Inside Out 2 (movie 2020) *Out to Launch Remember, adding pages that are not related to the subjesct of this wiki can be considered vandalism, so do not add any more pages that don't belong. I will find them. Boomerangfan (talk) 18:46, March 16, 2018 (UTC)Boomerangfan